


Chocolate Kisses

by Akaiba



Series: Things El Hates [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 16:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3296288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaiba/pseuds/Akaiba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A certain someone hates chocolate. </p><p>alternatively, Dorian craves some proper chocolate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elmroko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elmroko/gifts).



"Must you Fereldans sully everything with milk?!" Dorian demanded, glaring at Cullen like he was personally responsible for the confectionary's standard recipe in the south. The commander simply raised an eyebrow at the display and shrugged, looking down at his report again. It had been the only way Dorian could get him to come to the library to eat with him, if he could bring some work to do as well. 

"I'm not too fond of it myself." Cullen replied easily, frowning at a note in the margin from Leliana. 

"Liar, you've had a chocolate milkshake from Josephine every time she needs you to whip up the soldiers for a display for visiting nobles." Dorian accused.

"Jospehine picked the flavour. I politely didn't argue. Chocolate is fine but... I'd rather have strawberry or banana. Strawberries are out of season though and importing bananas would be a waste of resources." Cullen sighed wistfully. He'd only ever had a banana milkshake once, from a special vendor in Kirkwall. It had been a one time lucky shipment and Cullen had craved them ever since. 

"Well with what passes for chocolate here, I don't blame you." Dorian sniffed like the whole thing offended him on a deeply personal level. This was Dorian so Cullen assumed it probably did. "You just wait, my dear Cullen, I will find some real chocolate and then I shall set about re-educating your tastes."

Cullen smirked at the paper of his report. "I think you've done that since you stormed the gate at Haven." He was blushing, he knew, but he could hear Dorian preening in the shift of his sitting and the smugness was audible without looking up to see it.

"Well the finer tastes take time to cultivate and I am one of the finest." A hand closed over Cullen's knee and the Commander's smirk broadened, looking up finally to lean into Dorian as the mage crowded into his side.

"Shall I thank the Maker you came to enlighten me?" He huffed against Dorian's mouth.

"No. Thank me." Dorian insisted, petulant and demanding to the last even as Cullen kissed him finally. It was admirable how the man could work high maintenance into a kiss.

\-----------

The first Cullen knows of Dorian's success in his self-imposed mission is the bursting open of one of his office doors. The central one, because Dorian is nothing if not dramatic to a fault, and the gust of wind he kicks up scattering papers off Cullen's desk. Cullen just rubs his temples and leans back. He hasn't the energy left today to chase after paper or chastise Dorian the way he should. Instead, he barely has time to blink before Dorian is striding around the desk and hauling Cullen up to kiss him hard.

Cullen makes surprised, startled half-syllables against Dorian's mouth before surrendering and parting his mouth as Dorian forcifully makes him. The hard grip of Dorian's hands hold Cullen still as he weakly holds on to Dorian's elbows. The first press of Dorian's tongue into his mouth is bitter. A sharp tang of taste that isn't bad so much as new. He makes a soft, curious noise and cautiously slides his tongue against Dorian's, more of the sharp bitterness stolen from the mage's mouth. 

It must be the chocolate, Cullen thinks, he had suspected Dorian had succeeded in finding it when the mage would bounce excitedly every time packages arrived. The tastes is like chocolate but still so very new, bitter where Fereldan chocolate is sweet. It is addictive, far richer and decadent this flavour. Cullen isn't sure that might have something to do with the way Dorian chose to force it upon him. He kisses back firmer, Dorian letting him as Cullen chases the taste of it from Dorian's mouth. His kisses become filthier, deep licks and devouring exploration as he bears Dorian down onto his disarrayed desk. The mage goes willingly, fingers clinging and pulling Cullen after him as he moans into Cullen's mouth. For a scant second, Dorian tears their mouths apart for breath but Cullen doesn't let him. A muffled whine between their teeth as Cullen kisses him again. Dorian shoves at his shoulders and Cullen lets himself be moved back so Dorian can breathe. 

The mage's head thunks back against the desk as he gasps for air, Cullen doing the same but happily sprawled on top of Dorian on his desk. "Note to self; Cullen takes to chocolate much like a cat to catnip." He huffs between breaths. He chuckles. "And he's a dirty, rotten liar. He very much likes chocolate."

Cullen presses his nose into Dorian's neck, hiding his grin. "Fine, fine. I like whatever passes for chocolate in Tevinter. Are you happy?" Dorian's legs bracket Cullen where he leans over the mage and he uses the advantage of having his lover pinned to kiss and nip and nuzzle at whatever bare skin he pleases. Even fully dressed theres enough skin bared as Dorian is fond of that Cullen is content. 

"Tremendously. Surely I don't need to wail 'yes, Maker, yes' for you to know that?" Dorian teases. Cullen nips him again for his trouble, sharp enough to make him hiss and under his jaw where his collar won't hide. 

"... have you got any more?" Cullen asked after a moment.

"Liked it that much, did you?" Dorian reaches into his pocket and produces another neatly packaged chocolate. His nimble fingers divest the artful wrapping without much thought and Cullen is about to reach for it when Dorian places it between his own lips. 

Cullen raises an eyebrow and gets only an impish wink in return, Dorian letting the chocolate slip into his mouth and biting down. Cullen lunges forward in answer of the tease, gloved hand fisting Dorian's hair and kissing him hard, tongue already seeking out the chocolate as Dorian's arms wind around his neck to hold him close. They make there way through every single chocolate in a similar fashion, not one piece touching Cullens tongue until it has passed Dorian's lips first and he must kiss it from the far too smug mage.

**Author's Note:**

> Akaiba.tumblr.com


End file.
